It's All About Us
by MoodMaker
Summary: Sebuah keluarga yang sangat 'sempurna' keluarga idaman, tapi apakah kisah mereka juga sempurna dan berakhir bahagia? Just check it by your own :D Warn : BL, Typo, alur gaje & kecepetan, Don't Like Don't Try to Read !


Rate : T

Pair : Sasuke U & Naruto U

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi Sensei

Genre : family/romance/angst

WARN : typo everywhere, alur gaje nan abal, BL and **DON'T LIKE DON'T EVER TRY TO READ !**

**It's All About Us**

_Kehidupan yang sempurna bukanlah kehidupan yang berdasarkan banyaknya harta yang kau miliki, tapi berdasarkan berapa banyaknya cinta dan kasih saying yang bisa kau bagi dan kau jaga untuk semua orang yang ada di sekitarmu…_

**SASUKE POV**

"Semuanya terasa berbeda ketika kau sudah tak ada lagi… " aku menghela napas "…kau pasti tau betapa beratnya mengurus putri kecil kita sendirian. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha menjaganya untukmu Naruto" lirihku sambil memegang sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat ku cintai. Seseorang yang telah memberikan warna di kehidupanku. Memberiku semangat, dorongan agar mau berusaha menghadapi semuanya dengan senyuman dan semangat.

Setelah memadangi batu nisan itu beberapa saat dan meletakkan _sebucket_ bunga lili di atas makan tersebut. Terdengar suara seorang gadis kecil memanggilku.

"Touchan~"

**END of SASUKE POV**

"Touchan~" terdengar suara seorang anak perempuan yang memanggilnya. Kemudian ia pun menoleh untuk melihat dari mana asal suara tersebut.

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berlari ke arahnya kemudian memeluknya. Anak perempuan yang sangat manis. Ia memiliki mata biru safir yang sangat indah, kulit putih bak porselen dan rambut hitam dengan beberapa bagian yang berwarna pirang. Sungguh perpaduan sempurna dari sang Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

"Ne Sora?" kata Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan dari putri kesayangannya tersebut.

"Aku sayang touchan" kata gadis kecil tersebut sambil memeluk Sasuke lebih erat. Sasuke pun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, pertanda ia juga sangat menyayangi Sora.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus pamit dulu pada kaachan mu" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh ujung hidung anaknya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ne touchan. Kaachan Sora pulang dulu yaa, nanti Sora balik lagi kesini sama touchan. Sora janji bakalan jagain touchan" kata Sora sambil mengelus nisan 'kaachan'nya tersebut.

Terlihat Sasuke langsung tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan putri kecilnya yang ingin menjaganya. Entah mengapa sifatnya yang biasanya dingin., stoic, cool dan selalu menjaga _image_ Uchihanya menguap begitu saja begitu ia ada di dekat putri kecilnya tersebut.

'Aku akan menjaganya untuk kita berdua Naruto dan ketika saatnya nanti kita akan bersatu kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh' batinnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari anaknya tersebut.

"Ayo touchan kita pulang, Sora udah pamit ama kaachan" ajak gadis kecil tersebut sambil menarik tangan sang ayah.

"Ayo, kita pulang" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jaa kaachan Sora sama touchan pulang dulu. Kaachan baik-baik ya" sambil berbalik sejenak untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan kecilnya ke arah makam sang ibu yang sudah 2 tahun menghadap sang Janshin-sama.

**#FLASHBACK#**

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau bersedia menjadi pendampingku selamanya?" terlihat seorang pemuda raven sedang berlutut di hadapan seorang pirang sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisikan sebuah cincin berwarna putih yang bertahtakan sebuah berlian berwarna biru safir yang senada dengan warna mata pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sambil berurai air mata bahagia si pemuda pirang itu pun menjawab "Ne Sasuke, aku mau".

Kemudian pemuda raven yang diketahui bernama Sasuke tersebut memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis sang kekasih yang kini sudah resmi menjadi sang tunangan.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. 1 tahun sudah semenjak Sasuke melamar Naruto untuk menjadi tunangannya.

Kini mereka berdua sudah memakai _tuxedo_. Ya, mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan tepat di hari ulang tahun Naruto.

"Aku gugup 'Suke'" kata pemuda berambut pirang tersebut kepada pemuda raven di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak sangat menawan dalam balutan _tuxedo_ mahal tersebut. Naruto memakai _tuxedo_ berwarna putih, dengan kemeja yang juga berwarna putih dan dipermanis dengan menggunakan dasi yang berbentuk pita berwarna hitam di lehernya. Rambutnya yang biasanya berdiri kali itu terlihat sedikit rapi dan 'rebah'.

Sementara Sasuke menggunakan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan ia juga memakai dasi yang sama seperti yang dipakai Naruto. Rambutnya tidak berubah tetap sepeti biasa, lagipula ia memang terlihat sangat pas dengan gaya rambutnya itu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Naruto.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00.

"Ayo Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menyerahkannya pada Namikaze Minato yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu gereja tempat mereka melangsungkan pernihakan.

"Aku akan menunggumu di altar sana" ia pun tersenyum kemudian berjalan melewati para hadirin yang sudah hadir untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Naru-chan apa kau siap?" tanya sang ayah memastikan keadaan sang anak yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Aku siap touchan" jawabnya mantap sambil tersenyum.

Sambil menggandeng sang anak, Minato Kemudian berjalan ke arah altar dimana sang calon suami sudah menunggunya. Sungguh ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak sebentar lagi sang anak akan menikah dan mengarungi kehidupannya sendiri.

Sementara Naruto masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Namun ia tetap berusaha terlihat tenang.

Setelah sampai di altar Minato pun menyerahkan Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah saudara-saudari yang terkasih. Hari ini kita akan menjadi saksi di hari bahagia ini. Hari ini dua anak manusia ini telah memantapkan hati untuk saling mengisi dan menjaga satu sama lain" kata seorang pastur.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Naruto dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin dan berjanji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain?" tanya sang pastur kepada Sasuke.

"Ya, saya bersedia dengan sepenuh hati" jawabnya mantap.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sasuke dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin dan berjanji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain?"

"Ya, saya bersedia dengan sepenuh hati" jawabnya tak kalah mantap dari Sasuke.

Dan resmilah hubungan mereka berdua.

"Silahkan kalian sudah boleh mencium pasangan anda" kata sang pastur mempersilahkan.

Kemudian Sasuke pun mencium Naruto. Disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari para hadirin dan terlihat ibu Sasuke maupun Naruto menintikkan air mata bahagia melihat kedua putra kesayangan mereka telah bersatu.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian.

Di sebuah ruang tamu terlihat seorang pemuda pirang sedang menyender di dada seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Teme, aku ingin hamil dan memiliki anak" ujar Naruto sambil memainkan kancing baju Sasuke.

"Hn?" terlihat alis sang Uchiha bertautan ketika mendengar perkataan sang 'istri'.

"Iya 'Suke' aku mau punya anak, kan sekarang sudah ada bayi tabung kan? Jadi, aku ingin punya anak. Bolehkan 'Suke'?" pintanya sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy no jutsu_ andalannya.

Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto, bagaimana ia bisa menolak permintaan yang sangat ia inginkan tersebut.

"Iya, aku mau" Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke pun langsung memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Yey, kalau begitu besok kita langsung menemui baachan ya?" pintanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Hn. Sekarang sebaiknya kita tidur, aku tak mau kau sakit karena begadang" kemudian ia pun menggendong Naruto ke kamarnya a la _bridal style_.

.

.

.

"Baachan!" serunya ketika ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih.

"Ck. Berisik sekali kau bocah! Kau hampir membuatku tuli" gerutunya ketika mendengar Naruto berteriak di depan ruangannya.

"Selamat siang, Tsunade baachan" sapa Sasuke ramah.

"Ada perlu apa kalian berdua kemari?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kemudian Naruto pun menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka berdua kemari.

"Jadi, aku ingin memiliki anak huh?" sambil menatap Naruto lekat.

"Iya" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah, tapi apakah kau sudah siap menerima resiko yang akan kau alami, karena kau tau kan kau itu seorang laki-laki?" tanyanya memastikan sebelum ada penyesalan.

"Iya, aku siap menerima segala resikonya" jawab Naruto mantap sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Huee.. Huee.. Huee.." entah sudah berapa kali Naruto bolak-balik dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat mual hari ini. Padahal kemarin ia baik-baik saja.

**SASUKE POV**

'Kok perasaanku tidak enak begini ya?' batinku merasa aneh. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menelpon Naruto.

"Halo, Naru?"

"Ada apa Teme?" terdengar suaranya lemah di seberang sana.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa Dobe?" aku mulai panik ketika mendengar suara Naruto tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Entahlah Teme, aku merasa sangat mual hari ini" suaranya terdengar tak bertenaga.

"Tunggu aku Dobe, aku akan pulang dan kita akan ke dokter, bersiap lah"

Bip

'Janshin-sama, ada apa ini?' batinku. Akupun segera pulang dan secepat mungkin agar bisa sampai dirumah.

**END of SASUKE POV**

"Naruto? Kau ada dimana?" tanyanya ketika ia tak menemukan Naruto di kamar mereka.

"Aku ada sini Teme" sahutnya dari arah kamar mandi.

"Dobe, mukamu pucat sekali. Ayo, kita menemui baachan sekarang juga" katanya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan Teme, kau jadi OOC begini kalau panik" godanya.

"Ck. Cepatlah Dobe. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bercanda"

Akhirnya Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah, ia hanya bingung mengapa Sasuke bisa sangat OOC jika ada di dekatnya. Contohnya ya seperti ini, biasanya ia sangat tenang dalam mengadapi suatu masalah, namun kali ini entah kemana semua sikap itu buktinya ia lah lebih panik dari Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok"

Sasuke pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Dobe-nya tersebut. Entah mengapa ia juga heran mengapa ia bisa begitu OOC jika sudah berada di dekat Dobe-nya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sebenarnya baachan?" tanya Sasuke ketika Tsunade sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Selamat ya Sasuke, kau akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Sasuke yang awalnya agak bingung, senyumnya langsung terkembang ketika menyadarinya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan, namun tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu. Oh, ayolah ia tetap seorang Uchiha.

"Doba, kau dengar itu? Aku akan menjadi ayah?" katanya sambil memeluk Naruto yang sudah menangis bahagia.

"Iya 'Suke' sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orang tua" ia pun masih tidak bisa mempercayai yang dialaminya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangkan bahwa program bayi tabung yang dijalaninya berhasil.

.

.

.

9 Bulan kemudian.

"Temee! Perutku sakit sekali" teriaknya karena ia merasakan perutnya sangat sakit.

"Dobe, apa yang terjadi? Ayo, kita kerumah sakit sekarang?" ia pun langsung menggendong Naruto menuju mobilnya dan lansung melesat dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya disana ia langsung berlari mencari para perawat dan Naruto pun langsung di bawa ke ruangan bersalin.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu dengan cemas di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Tsunade dengan raut wajah yang susah ditebak.

"Baachan, bagaimana keadaannya?" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menanyakan keadaan sang 'istri' dan anaknya.

"Kau harus bersyukur Sasuke, kami hampir saja kehilangannya. Untung saja takdir berkata lain ia dan anakmu selamat. Kau mempunyai seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik Sasuke"

"Untunglah kalau begitu…" terlihat raut wajah lega "… apakah aku sudah bisa melihat keadaan Naruto dan anakku?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sudah, tapi jangan bangunkan Naruto dulu. Keadaannya masih sangat lemah" kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit takut Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk melihat keadaan Naruto dan anakknya.

"Lihat Dobe, ia sangat mirip dengan mu" katanya hampir tak terdengar, tentu saja ia tak ingin membangunkan Naruto.

Sempurna sudah hidupnya sekarang. Ia sudah memiliki seorang 'istri' yang sangat mengerti akan dirinya dan ditambah lagi seorang anak yang akan semakin memberi warna dihidupnya.

'Janshin-sama. Terima kasih kau sudah mendengar semua doa dan harapanku' doanya sambil menggendong putri kecilnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Touchan~ Sora mau main yang itu, yayayayaya?" rengek seorang gadis kecil sambil menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

"Yakin mau main yang itu?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Ne, Sora mau main yang itu" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

"Coba kau tanyakan kaachan mu dulu, apakah ia mengijinkanmu?" tanyanya sambil melirik pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Kaachan.. Kaachan.. Sora mau main yang itu, boleh ya?" sambil menunjuk ke arah permainan bom-bom car yang sudah menarik perhatiannya.

"Itu kan permainan untuk anak laki-laki, Sora yakin mau main yang itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menjongkkokan badan menyamai tinggi anak perempuannya.

"Tapi, Sora mau main yang itu. Boleh ya kaachan.. Boleh ya? _Please_"

"Iya-iya, tapi kau harus ditemani touchan mu. Nee?" sambil tersenyum.

"Yey! Sora sayang kaachan. Ayo touchan kita main" sambil memeluk Naruto kemudian ia menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengajaknya bermain.

Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke pasrah saja ketika Sora menariknya. Biasanya ia sangat tidak menyukai tempat keramaian seperti ini, namun ketika ia sudah bersama keluarga kecilnya ia pasrah saja jika di ajak ke tempat seperti ini.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Sora dan Sasuke bermain dengan girangnya. Sungguh ia tak ingin hari ini berakhir dengan cepat. Ia masih ingin melihat Sasuke dan Sora tertawa lepas ketika mobil yang mereka kendarai menabrak mobil lain. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

"Sora, jangan main jauh-jauh ya?" Naruto sedikit berteriak kepada sang anak agar tak bermain jauh-jauh darinya. Sore ini ia, Sasuke dan Sora memilih menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka di taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Terlihat Sora sedang asik mengamati kupu-kupu yang terbang kesana-kemari. Sementara ia dan Sasuke memilih duduk di bangku taman sambil mengawasi putri kecilnya tersebut.

"Ne, kaachan" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kupu-kupu yang diamatinya dari tadi.

"Teme~" Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan nada manja.

"Hn Dobe? Ia pun menoleh.

"Aishiteru Teme" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kemudian memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aishiteru Dobe" Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Naruto tanpa ingin melepasnya.

"Kaachan! Touchan!" pekik Sora.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berlari menuju sang anak yang berteriak memanggil mereka. Sontak mereka sangat kaget ketika melihat seseorang sudah menahan sang anak dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan hah?" pekik Naruto ketika melihat nyawa sang anak dalam bahaya.

"Mundur dan jangan berani mendekat atau anak ini aku bunuh" ancamnya, Naruto yang tadinya berusaha mendekati sang anak pun langsung terdiam di tempat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah? Brengsek!" geram Sasuke.

"Berikan uang kalian sekarang juga! Atau anak ini akan mati!" ancamnya sambil menodongkan pistol ke kepala Sora.

Sora yang ketakutan hanya bisa menangis. Ia meronta-ronta namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan. Akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa pasrah dan terus menangis.

"Baiklah akan ku berikan semua uangku tapi lepaskan anak itu!" bentak Sasuke kepada orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku terima uangnya kau ambil anak bodoh ini"

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah…

Baru saja Sora berjalan ke arah Sasuke, telinganya sudah mendengar bunyi tembakkan.

DORR

Ia pun menutup matanya, sambil memeluk erat Sora.

'Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa' batinnya dan ketika ia membuka matanya betapa terkejutnya ia. Naruto sudah memeluk mereka berdua sehingga ia lah yang terkena tembakan penjahat tersebut.

"Kaachan!" pekik Sora ketika melihat dada sebelah kiri Naruto sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Dobe! Kau bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Sora ayo kita bawa kaachan mu ke rumah sakit" ia pun langsung menggendong Naruto dan melesat menujut rumah sakit.

Sementara penjahat tadi sudah kabur setelah menembak Naruto dan membawa pergi uang yang di serahkan Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

2 jam sudah ia dan Sora menunggu di depan ruang UGD rumah sakit tersebut.

'Janshin-sama. Aku mohon selamatkan Naruto, aku mohon' batinnya tak karuan.

Sungguh ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia sangat lengah tadi, dan membiarkan Naruto menjadi 'tameng' bagi dirinya dan Sora.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Tsunade dengan raut wajah sedih, kesal, kecewa keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Pakaiannya yang tadinya putih bersih sudah dihiasi bercak noda darah, dan dapat dipastikan itu adalah darah Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto baachan? Ia baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya panik.

Tsunade yang ditanya hanya bisa menunduk lesu dan menghela napas.

"Hmm… Maafkan kami Sasuke tapi Naruto sudah tidak tertolong lagi" katanya lirih.

Seketika tangis Sora pun pecah.

"Kaachan! Jangan tinggalin Sora sama touchan sendiri!" tangis anak perempuan itu ketika mendengar penuturan Tsunade barusan.

"Maafkan baachan mu ini Sora, tapi kaachan mu sudah tak tertolong lagi" ia pun langsung memeluk anak perempuan tersebut.

"Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks.. Kaachan jangan tinggalin Sora. Sora janji gak main jauh-jauh lagi" isaknya di pelukan Tsunade.

**SASUKE POV**

Tubuhku seketika membatu ketika mendengar penuturan Tsunade. Lidahku kelu untuk berkata-kata. Sungguh aku tidak percaya!

'Janshin-sama kumohon katakan kalau ini tidak benar' pintaku.

Aku menangis, sungguh aku sangat tidak siap jika harus kehilangan Naruto sekarang. Kami masih mempunyai seorang gadis kecil yang masih membutuhkan keberadaan seorang ibu di sampingnya.

**END of SASUKE POV**

.

.

.

Terlihat pemakaman sangat ramai hari itu. Terlihat wajah sedih dari para hadirin yang hadir disitu. Tak terkecuali Minato dan Kushina. Mereka masih tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa anak kesayangan mereka mendahului mereka untuk pergi menghadap Janshin-sama.

"Siapa gadis kecil ini?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke yang masih berjongkok di samping makam Naruto.

"Anakku" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari nisan Naruto.

"Hah? Jadi, gadis kecil ini anakmu? Pantas saja ia sangat mirip dengan mu dan Naruto" tak hanya Kiba hampir seluruh pelayat yang ada di situ terkejut. Tentu saja mereka tak mengetahui kalau Sasuke sudah memiliki anak. Ingatkan Sasuke hanya OOC dan banyak omong jika berada di dekat Sora dan Naruto. Selebihnya ia tetaplah seorang Uchiha yang stoic, cool, dingin dan tertutup.

"Dia cantik dan manis sekali, Sasuke" ujar Temari.

"Ia sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna antara dirimu dan Naruto" sahut Sakura sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis kecil yang masih sesenggukan karena menangis terlalu lama.

"Hn"

"Hei, Sasuke jangan terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan. Naruto pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu dan anakmu seperti ini" ujar Shikamaru sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Siapa nama mu gadis kecil?' ujar Sakura.

"So-Sora Hiks Hiks Hiks" ujarnya yang masih sesenggukan.

"Wah, nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" sahut Temari berusaha menghibur Sora.

"Sasuke, kami pulang dulu ya. Ingat jangan terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan" ujar Kiba yang mulai meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sora dan diikuti oleh pelayat lainnya.

Semua memberikan semangat dan support untuk mereka berdua. Hanya saja, mereka butuh waktu untuk menerimanya.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang dan semua pelayat yang tadinya cukup ramai sudah meninggalkan tempat ini akhirnya Sasuke mengajak putri kecilnya untuk pulang.

"Sora, ayo kita pulang" ajak Sasuke.

"Nggak mau! Sora mau disini sama kaachan" tolaknya tanpa bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Sora jangan gitu, ntar kaachan nangis kalo liat Sora kayak gini. Sora nggak mau kan liat kaachan nangis?" bujuk Sasuke.

Sora yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke pun akhirnya pasrah saja ketika Sasuke menggendongnya dan meninggalkan sang Uzumaki Naruto beristirahat dengan tenang selamanya.

**#END of FLASHBACK#**

.

.

.

Disini lah ia sekarang. Duduk di sebuah taman sambil memeluk seorang anak perempuan buah cintanya bersama Naruto.

"Touchan, lihat deh langit yang disana itu, indah ya?" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah langit senja.

"Iya, lihat warna kuning keemasan dan biru itu. Mirip seperti kaachan kan?"

"Iya, mirip kayak kaachan, emm… berarti kaachan sekarang udah ada di langit ya?"

"Iya sekarang kaachan udah ada di langit" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala putrinya.

'Dobe, aku tau kau sedang melihat kami dari atas sana. Tunggulah aku dan Sora, jika tiba saatnya kita akan bersatu lagi' batinnnya.

"Tousan kenapa? Kok nangis?" katanya sambil menghapus air mata Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ah, tidak kok tousan tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang hari sudah hampir gelap" ia pun beranjak bangkit dan menggandeng tangan anak perempuannya tersebut. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

_Dengan harapan itu tunggulah aku dan Sora disana Naruto…_

_Kelak kita akan bersatu kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh kembali…_

_Tunggulah aku…_

_Uchiha Sasuke-Uchiha no Sora_

[END]

-MoodMaker-

A/N :

Lagi-lagi aku buat Naruto mati #jedotin kepala ke tembok

Maafkan aku Naru-chan, gak ada maksud gitu k-kok #nyengir #di rasengan Naru

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi ini ada lah fic request teman terbaikku puzZy Cat (author juga).

Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Apakah masih kurang feelnya? Jujur ini fic yang ber-genre family pertama jadi kalau agak gaje, alurnya kecepetan, banyak typonya ya mohon maaf *bow90*

Zy, bagaimana menurutmu fic ini? Masih kurangkah feelnya? Atau berlebihan? Atau gaje bin abal seperti biasa ?

Dan UTANG ku sudah lunas sekarang :P. Sekarang giliranmu buatkan aku fic :P

Oh, iya maaf buat semuanya fic yang One Heart for One Love belum bisa di update.

Aku benar-benar harus berpikir 4x lebih keras supaya endingnya sesuai dengan apa yang ada dipikiranku, jadi mohon maaf yak kalo updatenya agak lama :D #digampar

Yak, di mohon kesedian para readers untuk me-review fic ini :3

Tengkyuu


End file.
